Multispectral fluorescence tissue slice imaging can be used to measure drug distribution ex-vivo in standalone or retrofitted slice imagers. Such specificity in a single imaging system can result in a high cost per scan. For high throughput and low cost, it would be valuable to construct a fluorescence histological (histo-) imager with a corresponding software package that can work in tandem with slicing instruments. To that end, the methods outlined here demonstrate a workflow of fluorescence imaging techniques for a versatile, transportable add-on to existing histological slicing instruments.